


The Coffee Shop

by ShavannahSouth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Archive Story, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Just a cute little fluffy oneshot, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShavannahSouth/pseuds/ShavannahSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The shop was delightfully purple inside, a small café layout with a counter filled with pastries and baked goods. Behind the counter was a familiar looking spider woman who was serving an even more familiar brunette human. </p>
<p>San's grin widened a moment before faltering slightly as she turned to talk to the man beside her, also a human, with a sweet smile on her face. The male humans face also held a smile, and Sans could feel his non existent heart sinking in his non existent chest.'</p>
<p>In which Sans gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time so I don't know how good this is. Hopefully people will like it, even with the odd lack of puns (my brain did not want to pun...)  
> So yea, hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)

Sans took a deep breath, pulling in the cold air around him into his non existent lungs as he wandered through the small town. It was a quaint town, not too far from the mountain they had once resided under and surrounded by large and beautifully green trees. The skeleton had never really gotten over the colour of the above ground, after having lived in Snowdin for so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like to not constantly be looking at snow. 

He gave a small chuckle as he walked slowly down the road. They had been there for several years now and a somewhat hesitant relationship had been formed between the monsters and the humans. Many of the monsters had moved further away from their former prison, but Sans had felt something keeping him close. So he and Papyrus had chosen to remain in the town. 

This was where Grillbys was after all.

It was also where Frisk, Toriel and Asgore had remained, residing in the large estate house on the outskirts of the town. He visited the house often, and had watched the young girl who lived there grow into a woman before his very eyes. He found himself acting differently around her, and that insistent blue flush came too easily to his cheek bones. 

He found himself frustrated by his new feelings, unable to help them as they slowly grew stronger. He was already in the middle before he realised he had begun. 

He clicked his jaws together slightly at the thought, but Frisk wasn't the reason for his stroll that Autumn morning. He had found himself in need of food, Papyrus had gone to work early that morning, and so had decided to go to the previously mentioned diner for some mid morning breakfast. 

It was as he was approaching the shopping district of town that he spotted a sign that hadn't been there before, hanging over one of the shop doors. Curiously he wandered over to it, only meaning to take a short look inside the shop. It was delightfully purple inside, a small café layout with a counter filled with pastries and baked goods. Behind the counter was a familiar looking spider woman who was serving an even more familiar brunette human. 

His grin widened a moment before faltering slightly as she turned to talk to the man beside her, also a human, with a sweet smile on her face. The male humans face also held a smile, and Sans could feel his non existent heart sinking in his non existent chest. 

He turned away, blinking slightly as he thought about what he had been looking at. The two were clearly together, having some kind of coffee date. Frisk had never mentioned it, but it wasn't like she had to tell him everything. And really…why would she not want to date a human. She certainly wouldn't want him. 

He furrowed his bony brow, uncertain at the thoughts that ran through him in that moment. Then he gave a sigh, stuffed his hands further into his pockets and walked away from the cold glass, not seeing the blue eyes that had turned to look at him as he did. 

…

Frisk blinked a little in surprise at the blue hooded figure standing outside the café glass. She hadn't seen him appear there, though she would assume he was outside for the same reason she had come inside; curiosity. This was a new café in the town after all, she had to try it out. 

What confused her was the fact that he was looking away from the glass with an odd, almost painful expression on his face. It stirred something inside her and she made a step to the glass, planning to tap it for his attention, only for him to turn and walk away. He didn't look back. 

She frowned. 

Sitting herself down at one of the tables by the glass she watched his retreating figure with an odd sense of longing. Her tea seemed somewhat soured by the feeling and she let out a breathy sigh. What was the matter with her? It was Sans, he had always been mysterious and always would be. And he could do whatever he wanted. 

Picking up her spoon she gave the mixture in her cup a small stir, adding extra sugar in an attempt to sweeten her odd sorrow. What had been on his mind as he looked into the distance, it was obviously something. She knew Sans, and that was a worrying expression. 

Taking a delicate sip of her tea she looked around the shop again, taking in the dainty spider décor and the pretty shelves of various tea cups and suchlike. It was a very pretty shop, and one you could easily recognise who owned and ran it. Muffet had a very distinct style. 

Frisk found herself looking back out the window, eyes trying to find the long gone figure of her favourite skeleton. She gave another small sigh before making a decision and downing her tea as quickly as she was able, wrapping her pastry in a napkin and getting to her feet. 

The man who had spoken to her in the cue gave a small smile as she passed him and lifted his hand in a wave. She smiled politely back but didn’t stop, heading straight out of the door and into the chilly air. With a small shiver she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and headed off in the direction sans had been going. 

It wasn't long before the familiar building of Grillbys loomed into view and she smiled. Of course this was where he had gone. After a steadying breath she entered the pub, blinking a little at the change in light before looking around the booths. 

The building was rather full, many monsters sitting around and chatting with each other jovially. Sans was sat by the bar, his usual spot so she wasn't sure why she didn't look there first, looking a little dejected as he cradled a glass of red liquid. To save on condiments he had started drinking Tomato juice, something he had only discovered since coming to the surface. 

Frisk smiled a little at the sight of him before moving over to him, perching herself on the bar stool next to him. He didn't look at her until, at Grilby’s look, she had spoken. 

“Just a glass of water please Grillby.”

Sans’ eyes shot up to her and he straightened quickly from his previously slouched position. There was confusion in his expression, like he didn't understand why you were there. She sent him a small smile. 

“Nice to see you too Sans,” were her words, a cheery tone resting on them. He blinked slightly before relaxing his shoulders and seemingly going back to normal. Frisk could tell though that something was wrong. 

“Heya kiddo. What are you doing here?” 

“I was in the neighbourhood, thought I’d pop by.” 

Sans was quiet for a moment as he took a slug of his drink. 

“Awfully nice of you to grace us with your presence.” 

Frisk frowned slightly. Although this wasn't exactly an odd thing for him to say, it was the tone of his words that was worrying her. She turned her body more towards him so she could see him properly and her frown deepened worriedly. 

“Are you okay Sans?” 

If the skeleton had lips he would have pursed them. Instead he simply closed his eye sockets a moment and sighed. Then a strained grin was back on his face as he looked back at Frisk. 

“I'm fine kid.”

She didn't believe him and the look in her eyes made that all too clear, worried suspicion flowing from them. Sans could feel the nerves kick in; she wasn't being fooled and he was suddenly unsure about what he was doing. Then frisk turned back, not pushing it any further, a sad and slightly hurt look on her face. 

“Okay…I guess I’ll leave you to it then,” She spoke quietly, finishing the water Grilby had placed in front of her before sliding out of her seat. There was a slight pause as she looked at him for a response, then she sighed and turned away. 

“I'm sure your boyfriend is wondering where you are…” Sans murmured under his breath, not intending for her to hear the words. But she did, pausing to look around at him with wide eyes. 

“Excuse me?” 

Sans froze for a moment, startled, before a dark frown made its way onto his face. 

“The guy in the coffee shop, I saw you. Why are you here anyway? He boring you already?” 

Frisk was frozen in shock, her mouth open as she stared at him. The bar had gone quiet and many pairs of eyes were watching the pair in uncertain interest. Then, she shook her head slightly, still staring at the skeleton. 

“I…I wasn't with anyone in the coffee shop…unless, you mean the guy who spoke to me in the line?” 

Her eyes narrowed as he only huffed slightly, frustration starting to run through her. 

“I don’t even know the man’s name, he was returning my scarf when I dropped it. What does it matter anyway, I can go out with whoever I like and I don’t need you acting like a child about it.” She finished with an irritated tone to her voice before turning to leave again, not bothering to catch the door as it slammed shut from the wind. 

Sans flinched slightly, eyes wide as he took in the girls words. Frisk hadn't been on a date? He had exploded over nothing? He sighed, I've really done it this time, haven’t I?

Suddenly he stood, throwing some money on the bar before racing after her. She hadn't gotten too far, walking against the wind with her arms around herself and her head down.

“Frisk!” He called out as he got closer, gasping a little as she turned to look at him with angry, tear stained cheeks. She didn't stop though, simply looking back to the direction she was walking and keeping going. 

“What do you want Sans?” she asked, her voice rather unsteady as she spoke. 

“I-I'm sorry…” he let out, “I didn't mean to hurt you or anything I just…” he trailed off and she spun round to look at him, eyes slightly dulled from their normally vivid colour. 

“You just what..?”

Sans gulped slightly, noticing that they had both stopped not too far from the coffee shop itself. The man was still inside, sat at a table with another young lady and holding her hand over the table. He felt so stupid. 

“I just…saw you two talking and…I guess I got jealous.”

He didn't meet her eyes as she spoke but he felt the air around them relax slightly. 

“I- you were jealous?” Frisk asked, a tiny smile making its way onto her lips. He gulped and nodded, her smile growing larger. Sans simply nodded, blue flush spreading across his face. There was a moment where nothing happened before Frisk moved close to him and bent down the small way to gently press her lips against his teeth. 

His eyes went wide and he could feel the heat on his face as it exploded with magical blue glow. It took him a few beats to take it in before he was kissing her back, bony hands coming up to caress her face. 

They pulled back slightly breathlessly, staring into each others eyes and grinning wildly at the other. Sans couldn't believe it but by god was he happy about the situation. Who knew his jealousy would inspire these kind of results? 

“I wanted to be the one going for coffee with you.” He admitted, looking at her with magic sparking in his eyes. She grinned wider and glanced at the shop. 

“Well it is very nice in there,” she said softly, holding out a hand for his. “How about we check it out together?” 

Sans gave a small smirk. “You want to go on a date sweetheart?” 

Frisk blushed again but the smile remained. “If you would like to…” Was her still slightly nervous reply. Sans chuckled deeply and took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. 

“It would be my honour.” He said gently before his grin widened and a cheeky look came to his face. “Now that I have a body to go with.” 

Frisk let out a laugh before leading him to the coffee shop door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
